Pet Hellhounds?
by SupernaturalJustice
Summary: Sam and Dean catch wind of a hellhound case, but who is this weird kid who is so protective of the tamed beasts? One-shot. The end wraps up, but if you leave reviews then I might make it a series. Also, the Hellhounds in this story are roughly six feet tall to mix the sizes of the different hounds in the two fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a crossover fanfiction of Percy Jackson and Supernatural where Sam and Dean try and kill Nico's pet Hellhounds and he chews them out about it. Nico is sixteen in this and he is the only Percy Jackson character, and Supernatural is in season 4. And I used the Hollywood sign entrance to the underworld from the Percy Jackson movies just because it was more convenient, but the movies suck so there you go.**

 **Summary: When Sam and Dean have a run-in with a couple of Hellhounds they think it will be a simple hunt, but they didn't expect the hounds' demigod owner to come to chew them out about it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey Dean, get this." Sam said as he sat back in his chair. "There have been recent sightings of large, black dogs in Hollywood, some say the dogs tried to attack them, others said they couldn't see it at all, even _while_ it was attacking them." He said, flipping the computer around to let his brother see.

"Hellhounds?" Dean asked, taking another bite of his cheeseburger. Sam shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense, though. Hellhounds attack to kill, all of these people left alive, but the sightings were confirmed by six people who have been attacked multiple times." Sam rubbed his temples. He wanted to hunt something, he was itching to kill. He and Dean had been stuck in the same motel in Nevada for a whole week without so much as a ghost sighting. It was like the supernatural community just up and disappeared. _All of it_. But this recent sighting was enough to catch Sam's attention, and he wanted to check it out.

"Still," Dean answered over a mouthful, "We don't know what it is, I say we check it out just in case." Sam nodded and closed his computer, getting up to gather his things.

 **XXXXXX**

"There's nothing here." Dean said as he lean up against the impala. All of the attacks happened at or around the Hollywood sign, so that was their stake-out spot. But after three hours and a no-show on the Hellhounds, Sam decided that maybe they were just wild dogs running around.

"You're right, let's just head–" Sam was cut of by a loud growling. Dean jumped up, his gun in hand, and stood next to Sam. They faced the direction of the growl to see a huge, black dog come out from behind the 'H' on the sign. The dog looked like an overgrown Labrador, standing up to Dean's chest. Dean was about to fire a shot when Sam pushed his arm down.

"What are you doing that for?" Dean whispered as the hound advanced slowly.

"Look at it Dean, it's hackles aren't raised, and it's ears aren't back, it's not a threat." He noticed. Dean looked at him like he was crazy, but didn't fire a shot... Yet. Sam put his gun down and leaned over in front of the dog, holding his hand out cautiously.

At first, Dean wanted to yell at him for being so stupid, but then the dog walked forward, it's tail wagging and put it's nose in Sam's hand gently, whining softly.

"It just wanted to play is all." Sam said as he scratched under the dog's chin. Dean was about to bend down and pet the dog as well but stopped when he heard another growl. The two men turned to see two more Hellhounds advance on them. The one that was growling was larger than the other two, and was definitely threatened.

Dean pointed his gun at the largest one and the other two backed away slightly, their ears now back.

"What the hades do you think you're doing?!" Sam and Dean jumped and turned to where the voice had come from, but they couldn't see anything. Dean spun around, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice, but there was nothing but darkness.

"Hello? I asked you a question!" The voice came again, but this time the darkness seemed to melt away from a pale figure in dark clothing. Sam and Dean quickly trained their guns on the figure, who just sneered at them.

"Put those stupid human weapons away, I don't need any trouble." The figure said, stepping into full light. Dean wanted to throw something back at the figure but stopped when he saw him. He was a kid, no older than sixteen, with shaggy, dark hair and black sunken eyes. His skin was ghostly pale, but had evidence of a colored undertone, and the dark jeans, black converse, black shirt with skulls, and worn aviator jacket only added to the 'gothic' factor. The poor kid looked like he had literally been through hell and back.

"I don't know who you are, but it's not safe here!" Sam whisper-yelled, not taking his eyes off the growling Hellhounds. The kid laughed, actually _laughed_. That's when Dean noticed the wicked-looking, black sword strapped to the kid's waist, making him wonder what the kid's business was.

"Them? Not safe?" The kid asked through laughs, "For you maybe." Sam opened his mouth to comment but the kid cut him off, "Ceaser! Quite growling at those men and come here!" The kid snapped and the hellhound, Caesar, stopped growling, then whined and jogged over to the boy with his tail between his legs. When Caesar reached the boy he bent down and rubbed up against him. The boy patted his head, which was about where his own was, and muttered praises in a different language, Greek maybe. Dean raised his eyebrows at the action, but didn't put his gun down.

"Ferra, Figuera! You to! Come on!" The boy commanded and the two other Hellhounds rushed over to the boy as well, the smallest of the three licking the boy in the face.

"Wait a minute!" Dean shouted, relaxing his stance, "You have _pet_ _Hellhounds_!? Who the hell are you!?" The kid froze up and stared wide-eyed at the brothers.

"How-how do you know they're hellhounds?" He stuttered, putting a hand on his sword. Sam held up his hands in surrender, confused as to why he was asking.

"Woah, calm down kid, we just want to know how you tamed Hellhounds." Dean answered, now putting his hands up. The kid seemed to relax, but kept his hand on his sword.

"I received them as puppies as a birthday present a year and a half ago from my father, he challenged me to train them and I did." He said with a smirk. The brothers didn't believe him, how could someone obtain hellhound puppies anyways?

"Your... Father gave them to you?" Sam asked, now a little nervous about his parentage. The boy simply nodded, petting the smallest hound, Ferra, Sam guessed, as she nudged him.

"So, kid, mind telling us who that is exactly?" Dean pushed, and Sam shot him a look.

"My name's not kid," The boy glared, "It's Nico. Nico di Angelo." He spat, "As for my father... Well... I guess I can tell you... You _can_ see through the mist and all." Sam and Dean knitted their brows at 'the mist', but let Nico continue. "My father is the Hades, the Greek god of the underworld."

"Bull." Dean spat, earning a dark glare from Nico.

"Dean..." Sam warned, having heard weirder things than a son of Hades.

Nico sighed and took his sword from his belt, making Sam and Dean reach for their guns.

"For hades sake! I'm not going to attack you with it!" He cried, taking the sword in both hands, pointing it down at the ground. He plunged the blade into the earth, making it crack and split open, skeleton hands popping up out of it. Ten, full skeletons pulled themselves from the crack, hunching over slightly, waiting for Nico's command. Sam and Dean stared at the scene in front of them, fear on their faces but curiosity in their eyes.

"Nifty party trick, kid." Dean said, his voice wavering slightly.

"It's _Nico_ , not _kid_." He reminded. Nico waved his hand, sending the skeletons back, and took his sword from the ground allowing the crack to seal. "So, are we done here? Cause I have to walk these guys." Nico said in a bored tone.

"Wait," Sam said, "There's been news of Hellhounds attacking people, that's why we're here."

"Well, they _certainly_ aren't my hounds," Nico spat, pushing his hounds behind him, "They would never hurt anyone." Dean laughed at this, earning an even deeper glare from Nico.

"Please, how can we trust the word of a demigod? For all we know, _you're_ the one sticking them on people!" Sam hated to jump to conclusions, but this kid was basically devil's spawn, something they hunted, and how could he know Nico wasn't lying to them?

"..."

"What?" Dean asked at Nico's sudden bitch-face.

"..."

"Seriously, what?" Sam wanted to facepalm at Dean's idiotic behavior.

"You think you can't trust me? Why don't you ask your brother about the wonders of the underworld?" Nico smirked, glancing at Sam. Dean looked from Nico to Sam, his eyes wide and confused. Sam swallowed roughly. _He couldn't possible know could he?_ Sam thought. _But then again, we don't know what he can do... Maybe he's seen it the whole time..._

"How did you know?" Sam found himself asking. Nico's smirk grew and his eyes darkened.

"Well... One) Ferra really likes demons, don't know why, but she finds them fun. When she didn't feel threatened by you I guessed that you were something from the underworld... And two) I've heard about you Sam Winchester, you're very popular with the demons downstairs. Maybe it has something to do with the fear, no, _utter terror_ , they feel towards the demon-blood drinking hunter, or maybe it's you Dean." He glanced at the other brother, "You know, when that angel pulled you from hell I was sent to go retrieve you, but father was forced to make a deal with the angels, let you live and all that." Nico's smirk turned evil and Sam and Dean pulled their guns.

"You know," Nico said, relaxing his stance, "Monster parents tell their children bedtime stories of the Winchesters, even _my_ father would tell me about you guys." He said nonchalantly. The brothers raised their eyebrows at this. Could they really be _that terrifying_ to the supernatural community?

"Well, as utterly annoying as it was talking to you," Nico said, "I still have to take them for a walk, so... Bye." As soon as Nico uttered the word 'bye', the shadows sprung up around him, engulfing the demigod and his three pets. When the shadows moved back Nico and his Hellhounds were gone, leaving the Winchester brothers to stare at the empty space with open mouths.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked angrily.

"I don't know..." Sam said awkwardly, "But I've seen stranger."


	2. Comments

**AN: Alright, this is not another chapter, but this needs to be addressed. Some people have kindly pointed out that the Hellhounds in PJO are the size of tanks and I KNOW! The only problem with that detail is that the Hellhounds in Supernatural are only the size of regular dogs, so I compromised and put Nico's somewhere in the middle. I know I should have put it somewhere in the story or something, but I didn't think anyone would point it out.**

 _ **AND:**_ **I will be posting another segment soon because of all the positive feedback I got out of you guys! You are free to give me any suggestions on ways the Winchester's could meet Nico again, I will gladly take them!**


End file.
